


Coming out for others

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [2]
Category: Huge
Genre: 1x5 movie night, Ace writer, Asexual Character, Canon Asexual Character, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Poppy's coming out scene from Huge 1x5 Movie Night (2010)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine. I watched this show last summer, (although I copied the dialogue from YouTube vid) and I've wanted to write something for her ever since because she is precious and important.

Poppy has managed to become quite adept at coming out to the newbie counselors, nice and easy. The camp movie night is usually a good bet, since most teenagers want a romance movie, so the transition to ‘I’ve never felt like that, I’m asexual’ flows naturally from what’s on the screen, no matter whichever romance the teens are all about that summer. Poppy thinks it’s important for her to be open about her asexuality. Not that she assumes that any of the counselors are into her (although it has happened once or twice) but she wants the other counselors to know, that if some of the campers are like her, that she understands and that she is willing to listen.

She knows she can miss some social cues and might not be able to relate to romance movies and thus not be able to help some of her campers from personal experience but she is still always willing to listen and help them in any way she can. She remembers her own teenage years, when not understanding all parts of herself made her other problems worse. That was one of the reasons she ended up at the camp in the first place. She wishes there had been able who understood her back then and if she can spare a kid from the same pain she went through, she will do it. It doesn’t take much from her these days, even though not every reaction has been a positive one. It’s worth it for any kids she helps.

“I can’t imagine feeling like that. So intensely passionate about another person.”  
“You mean, like, being in love.” George sounds confused.  
“Like, anything. I basically identify as asexual.”  
“Wowow, wait, what?” And now he sounds surprised, like it’s a thing he hasn’t ever considered before. That’s usual. While she feels somewhat awkward explaining, that is also becoming easier every summer.  
“It’s just how I am. I think I always kept waiting to feel, feelings everyone else talked about but I just never, got there.”  
“Oh.” He sounds accepting, which is nice.  
“In a way I feel really grateful that I didn’t have to deal with all that.”

And now one of her campers is missing but George is off to find her. She feels fine about the moment and continues watching the silly movie. Hopefully, George will remember her words if there is occasion for it. It might be more important than he realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> I try to write fics with other canon aces today and tomorrow (Feb 14th), so look for those!


End file.
